Karl Fei-Ong
|image= File:Karl.png|250px |romanji=Karl Fei-Ong |kanji=飛-オング・カール |age=100+ |gender=Male |race= Chiropteran (Chevalier) |faction= Cinq Fleches |status=Deceased |family=Diva (Queen and lover) *Amshel (Chevalier Brother) *Solomon (Chevalier Brother) *Nathan (Chevalier Brother) *James (Chevalier Brother) |height=5'7" |haircol=Jet Black |eyecol=Amberred when in chiropteran mode |jvoice=Nozomu Sasaki |evoice=Quinton Flynn |occupation=Chairman of Lycee de Cinq Fleches }} Karl Fei-Ong (Carl in the English dub) is one of Diva's wealthy chevaliers and her lover and a member of Cinq Flèches. He is the chairman of Lycee de Cinq Flèches, a renowned girls' high-school in Vietnam. He also has a second peronality which is known as the Phantom. Characterization Appearance Karl has the appearance an handsome elegant young Vietnamese man who seems to be in his early twenties but in reality he is over a 100 years old. He has long-length, jet black hair, with side bangs falling past his chin. He wears part of his hair in a bun cliped back with a red clip while the rest is down fallling past his shoulders inches above his waist and Amber eyes which turn crimson red when enraged . Along with this traditional hairstyle, he is always wearing a ultramarine Vietnamese ao-dai. As his alter ego, Phantom, he abandons the traditional hairstyle and lets it down. To disguise himself even further, he wears a mask for a short time until his identity is known to Saya and Red Shield. Attire He wears traditional clothing of his native Vietnam including a long ultramarine Ao dai robe with burgundy lining and burgundy clasps to hold the robe together and charcoal pants with black shoes. Furthermore with this outfit he wears one dark vermillion almost black glove on his left hand to match his right hand which is permitely in chiropterin form which he keeps hidden from the public eye. When disguised as the Phantom, he wears a traditional black tuxedo with a tattered black cloak and a vermillion bat theme mask. The mask is designed to cover his right eye and match with this outfit. Personality Karl is usually calm, mature and very controlled as the chairman. He is also very polite as shown when someone says hi he says hello in return however he suffers from multipule personality disorder haveing two split personas himself and the phantom. , his second personality - the Phantom is violent, sadistic, obsessive and very cruel. He often speaks in very eccentric ways such as calling a fight a dance. His maniac behavior stems from being used as a guinea pig in the Delta Project, repeatedly having his limbs removed and replaced. He is also very sneaky shown in eavesdropping on Saya's conversation with Haji and sneaking in to diva's container despite seeing the cameras. Relationships Diva The two are described to be dangerous when going out alone, possibly because of how unrestrained she is when around Karl. He, like his brothers, love Diva deeply and are very attached to her. Though, Karl is known to spoil her when he is with her, doing almost anything to make her happy; even going as far as to run away with her to Red Shield's headquarters. Yet, after some time, Karl becomes more mentally unstable when Diva begins to reject him for his changing personality and obsession for Saya; this leads to his own demise. Solomon Karl and Solomon are the closest out of all of their brothers in the group, whereas Solomon harbors great sympathy and envy for Karl. This sympathy however seems to be the result of Solomon's own guilt - not only was he the one who tricked Karl into becoming a chevalier, he also aided in his death. With Karl being the one most distant from the other Chevaliers in the group, Solomon phones him with updates from time to time when the others refuse to keep in contact with him. Amshel In complete contrast to Solomon, Karl fears Amshel, possibly because he organized the many operations performed on him. Amshel intentionally antagonizes Karl, noticeably by insisting James kill Saya despite the fact Karl volunteered first. Later it is revealed that he does this to deliberately provoke Karl into chasing after her, giving him an excuse to kill him. James Like Amshel, James appears to have nothing but disdain for Karl, characterizing him as careless or reckless, and seeing his death more as a convenience than a loss to them. Nathan Karl does not interact with Nathan. However, in the novel, Nathan playfully teases Karl when Diva ignores him, but Karl does not acknowledge him. Powers and abilities Enhanced Strength: Like other chevaliers, Karl has enhanced strength. Enhanced Speed: As a chevalier, he sports great speed. However he is outpaced by his other brothers. Transformation: In his true form, his original power was to make a blade from his hands. After having his right arm replaced by Amshel with a spike arm, he gained the Schiff's ability to crystallize his blood and fire it from his arm. He is also capable of flying as he possesses a pair of wing each located underneath his arms. Healing: Like all Chiropterans, he has great healing abilities, recovering from stab and gunshot wounds within moments. Telepathy: Stated in the light novel, Chiropterans have the ability to sense other Chiropterans. Karl's ability with this is greater than James Ironside. Weakness: His weaknesses, like all chevalier, include Saya's blood and, if Amshel was telling the truth, decapitation and complete incineration of the body. It is unknown whether or not that he, like James, could contract the Thorn. Anime Plot Origin In 1917, Amshel Goldsmith chooses Karl Fei-Ong to use as a test subject for their new Delta project. He and Solomon Goldsmith introduce Karl to Diva in Germany. When he meets her, he requests her to turn him into a chevalier. Karl's body is heavily modified by Amshel's experiments, including having the arm Saya destroyed in Vietnam in 1972 replaced with a spiked arm. His traumatic past, Diva's inability to give him the love he sought, and forced conversion seems to have left Karl severely mentally unbalanced. However, Solomon, the only one who could calm Karl's mania, believed Karl's problems stemmed from his being lonely and not seeing that Solomon was always there and watching over him. In Vietnam He is the chairman of an all-girl's school in his native Vietnam, where he is respected by both teachers and students. The girls themselves do not seem to fear him - they are polite and he is polite in return. Disguised as his alter ego "The Phantom", Karl kidnaps girls that look like Saya in his desire to see her again to finish their fight; before the girls went missing they were all given a blue rose. It's not clear whether he based "The Phantom" on the legend or whether the legend is based on him. After finding Saya again, Karl becomes completely obsessed with killing her. He considers Saya his hated enemy, his beloved soul mate, and his only reason for living. During the Red Shield's investigation in the Vietnamese jungle, they discover a secret farming facility owned by Cinq Flèches under the management of both Karl and Solomon. Karl leads an attack on the group, which causes several casualties. Saya later fights Karl, which results in Karl losing his leg in the process and being forced to retreat. Breaking Shield Karl finally gets his longed attention from Diva when she requested him to bring her "that boy," Karl (dressed as The Phantom) brings Diva to Red Shield's HQ without Amshel's authorization and begins killing all of the Red Shield's operatives. He encounters Saya, but Hagi distracted him long enough for Saya to escape. Karl escapes the ship along with Diva and manages to wound Joel with his spikes, which would cause him to be permanently crippled. Death While in London, he steals the Corpse Corps from Amshel after being outraged when James was given the orders to kill Saya instead of him and went after her while she was at Glay's home. He planned to die together with her by drinking all of her blood. Solomon, who'd come after him at Amshel's request, cuts off Karl's arm freeing Saya's sword arm. Realizing she has too much to live for, Saya stabs him by impaling her own body. With her sword coated in her blood, Karl crystallizes and is destroyed. Solomon mourns his death and tries to explain Karl's actions. Manga In the manga adaption, Karl's appearance and mannerisms are completely changed. He's more childlike and is stated to look several years younger than Riku, who is fourteen. Karl is the only one besides Amshel that Diva cares for. After losing his arm during the fight at Vietnam with Saya, he is forbidden from seeing Diva again and loses his status as a chevalier, becoming a living experimental subject for the next generation of chiropterans. He is then renamed "Charles" by Amshel. His renewed form is later killed by Saya. Trivia *The name Karl means 'free man' in old German. *The phantom's eyes are often depicted as being small pupils probably to add to the insanity that he has.karl may have multiple personality disorder. Category:Characters Category:Chiropteran Category:Cinq Flèches Category:Deceased